


WITH YOU

by natsukimizuba



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba
Summary: 取名廢，突然想聽omi的with you直接拿這當標題(XTE傷後妄想，非現實CP：橫須賀，微森嵐
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	WITH YOU

身為舞者，受傷之事在所難免，從開始跳舞到現在，練習不熟的動作時摔得重了也是常有的事，一點都不意外，好好休養幾天就恢復了。  
但在經歷過一次嚴重的病症，再一次聽見惡耗時，便是不一樣的世界，無法再平心靜氣地面對了。  
幾年前的肩傷讓他更注重對身體的保護，就是不希望重蹈覆轍留下更多遺憾。可都已經這麼小心了，為甚麼這樣的事又一次發生在自己身上。  
両側膝蓋骨亜脱臼症候群。在肩傷治癒後沒多久便開始感到異樣，經過長時間調整訓練方式，膝蓋的異常仍沒有好轉，到最後被診斷出了這個結果。  
從醫院回家的路上，Tetsuya靜靜地待在後座，車內沒有開燈，偶爾閃過路燈的亮光，也看不清他此刻的神情。  
沉悶的氣氛讓經紀人也覺得心情緊張，但他也能夠理解，畢竟這樣一個重磅炸彈下來，誰能夠笑著接受？況且還是二次受傷害的Tetsuya。  
戰戰兢兢地開著車，一邊透過後視鏡觀察Tetsuya。即便知道他情緒低落，但作為經紀人，仍須盡到他的職責，語重心長地說了些安慰的話，希望他好好做手術、安心休養，好盡快回到工作上。  
Tetsuya是個溫柔又善解人意的人，對經紀人的關心，他勉強揚起笑容一一答應，只為不讓他尷尬。

回到家，簡單洗浴過便將自己埋入床鋪中。  
幾次聽見手機在床頭櫃上震動，看著停止響動後閃爍不斷的提示燈，還是決定暫時無視，此時的他實在沒有餘力裝出樂觀的樣子，去回應大家的關心。  
發洩班的用力折起枕頭把耳朵蒙住，此時身體與心理的疲憊已到了極致，昏昏沉沉的就睡了過去。  
而忘了調鬧鈴的結果便是睡過頭，直到被照進來的陽光刺痛眼睛，才隱約聽見手機震動聲，緩緩轉醒。  
迷迷茫茫接通了電話，是經紀人打來的，知道他只是睡過頭後才安心，說檢查的結果已經報告給公司，公司給他放了假，希望手術前的這一個星期好好休息，調整心情，別給自己太大壓力，隨後還有一大段關心和叮囑。  
聽完經紀人一串激動的連珠炮後，Tetsuya也醒的差不多了。  
掛斷電話，看了一下來電顯示，發現除了經紀人外，還有好幾通Kenchi的未接來電。  
凝視著螢幕上那個名字，頓時心中最軟弱的那個地方像被觸到了一樣，眼睛一熱鼻子一酸，攥緊了手機在床上縮成一團，好不容易才忍住差點脫口而出的痛苦呻吟。  
想見他......好希望此時此刻他就在身邊安慰他、擁抱他……  
一直以來，Tetsuya都鮮少像這樣示弱，無論是對自己還是對Kenchi。許是個性使然，他知道自己是個很倔強的人，而另一方面也是不希望造成對方的困擾，增添擔憂。  
他們都是三十幾歲的男人了，早就過了年輕人那樣扭扭捏捏撒嬌的年紀。  
但這次崩潰的情緒一時難以收斂，讓他忍不住放縱了一回。  
『難過 想見你』  
短短五個字發進了聊天室，不一會兒便被已讀並收到了同樣簡短的回覆。  
『等我』

前一天晚上公司收到經紀人的回報後，便開始著手準備發送給公司員工及合作商的通知，還有對外公布的新聞稿，所以所有人一大早便得到了消息。  
正因如此，早已知曉狀況的Kenchi熟練的開門進屋後，並沒有緊張激動的問東問西，只按耐住心疼，放緩了步伐慢慢走到縮在沙發上的人跟前，蹲下身以看清他低垂著的臉。  
「吃早餐了嗎？」  
Tetsuya小幅度的搖了搖頭，散亂的瀏海垂下，把他的表情遮得更嚴實了。Kenchi抬手，溫柔地將他的前髮撥向兩邊，寵溺的說。  
「我幫你做點吃的吧？」  
「不想吃……」  
不意外的感受到Tetsuya低落的情緒，Kenchi是既心疼又擔憂，執起他的手握在掌心輕輕磨挲。  
「吃一些吧，別把身體搞壞了。」  
「反正已經壞了。」  
平時的Tetsuya是十分自信且樂觀的，有時還會有些小驕傲，但Kenchi也知道他是個倔強的人，一旦鑽牛角尖起來，任誰都很難把他給哄好了。  
即便明白這是他心情不好賭氣所說的話，還是讓Kenchi心裡揪了一下。  
「不是說想見我，怎麼我來了卻不看我一眼？」  
輕柔的捧起他的臉，讓他微微抬頭。他的眼睛紅紅的，應該是剛哭過顏色尚未褪去，眼眶也是盈滿濕潤，只抬眼看了他一下又低下頭，努力將水珠留在眼中。  
「......不想見了......」  
Kenchi明白Tetsuya的意思，是想見他又不想讓他看到現在的自己。  
這樣的Tetsuya看在Kenchi看在眼裡，就像隻楚楚可憐又故作堅強的小動物，惹人心疼。  
於是他起身，坐到Tetsuya身邊，按著他的頭靠到肩上。  
「這樣你看不到我，我也看不到你，可以吧？」  
這次Tetsuya沒有再躲開，乖順的靠在他頸窩。  
既然答應了不看他，就不能言而無信，Kenchi轉著眼睛隨意看著室內的照片和擺設，一手繞過他的後頸，輕柔地撫摸他蓬鬆的短髮。  
「我們身為舞者，受傷是在所難免，我、Keiji、NAOTO、還有大家，多多少少都有過，硬要說的話，沒受過傷的那叫奇蹟，所以你不必這麼介懷。」  
「我知道，但自從上次受傷動過手術，我明明一直特別小心了，沒想到還是……」  
Tetsuya的聲音微微顫抖，語氣中有的不是埋怨為甚麼不是別人而是自己的怨懟，更多的是自責和怯弱。他抓著Kenchi襯衫的衣襬，手指用力到泛白發顫，像是在極力控制自己的情緒，不要崩潰。  
「下個星期手術……說的這麼簡單，手術也是有風險的，萬一手術過程中發生甚麼，或是留下後遺症……」  
「沒有的事，別想這麼多！」  
這大概是上一次肩膀受傷給他留下的心理陰影。那一次情況危急，就在巡演前幾個月突然爆發，幾乎嚇壞了所有人。之後相隔才不到一年的時間，又隱約發覺膝蓋的狀況，撐了兩年，又再次逼著他面對這殘酷的現實。  
短時間內連續出了這幾乎能斷送他跳舞生涯的問題，教他如何能不害怕。那強烈的不甘和恐懼，已不是像當初那般強迫自己堅強便能安然度過的。  
這一次，在潛意識中他幾乎預想了最壞的狀況，隨著低落的心情，甚至開始認為那就是自己的結局。  
「如果我真的不能跳舞了，怎麼辦……」  
Tetsuya悶悶的細小的聲音傳上來。Kenchi聽得真切，但卻無法明明白白地給他一個否定的答案，畢竟他不是醫生更不是神，沒有資格告訴他「不會的」三個字。  
「別自己嚇自己，想這麼多只會讓你更緊張的。」  
「但我沒辦法不想。」  
試圖轉移他注意以緩解心情的目的沒達到，反而讓他更鑽牛角尖了。  
Tetsuya靠著Kenchi肩窩的腦袋失落的往下滑，鑽進他懷裡。  
「這樣的經歷我以為有一次就夠了，只要小心一點就不會再發生，可是為甚麼......」  
Tetsuya揪著Kenchi的衣襟，那用力到顫抖的力道像是要穿透他的衣料和肌膚，緊緊抓到他的心臟，讓他明白自己的痛苦無助。  
「如果我不能跳舞了怎麼辦......我不能跟你們、跟你一起跳舞......」  
感受著胸前Tetsuya掌心的溫度，隨後隱約感到一陣濕熱，Kenchi的心倏地刺痛了一下，反射性的扳過Tetsuya的肩膀，起身跪到他跟前。Tetsuya驚訝之餘，來不及掩飾哭紅的眼睛鼻子，只呆呆地看著面前的人。  
「我會陪你。」  
「……你不要說甚麼為了我放棄跳舞之類的，你敢這麼說我就跟你分手。」  
看Tetsuya滿臉淚痕哭得亂七八糟，卻噘著嘴生氣，說話時還吸著鼻子滿是鼻音，與其說在威脅他更像在撒嬌，讓Kenchi是哭笑不得，寵溺的抹去臉上那未乾的水痕。  
「如果你希望，那我會照做。」  
「怎麼可能希望！」  
「我想也是。」  
笑著把幾乎要跳起來的Tetsuya按了回去，要他冷靜下來看著自己。  
「我的意思是，如果真的有那一天，我會在你身邊，陪著你一起跳。」  
「都不能跳舞了怎麼一起跳？」  
「你的手不能動了我就當你的手，腳不能動就當你的腳，這樣我們還是可以一起跳。」  
Kenchi的話太過玄乎，讓Tetsuya聽得一臉茫然，眼淚都忘了掉。  
「不明白？實際演示一遍就知道了！」  
說完，Kenchi拉起Tetsuya的雙手，背過身，猛地將他整個人扛到了背上，突然開始跳起熟悉的舞步，在偌大的客廳裡又是旋轉、又是跳躍、又是起身蹲下。  
「快！手部動作交給你了，別偷懶！」  
「喂、等一下！好可怕……哇！等、等等！」  
Kenchi的即興發揮來得既突然又激烈，有時還故意捉弄人似的急速下降或是往後仰。雖說如此，但那兩條健壯的臂膀和寬厚的背部，卻穩穩地將Tetsuya托在身上，絲毫沒有讓他陷入危險。感覺到Kenchi這個舉動的Tetsuya，也逐漸從一開始的驚慌呼叫，變成歡樂的笑鬧。  
直到Tetsuya拍著Kenchi的肩說放他下來，Kenchi才小心翼翼將他放回沙發上，然後蹲在他身前，溫柔的望著他。  
「開心一點了嗎？」  
「……恩。」  
Tetsuya知道Kenchi的目的就是要逗他開心，一時傲嬌心理又犯，但嘴邊的笑容已經收不回來了，只能噘著嘴點頭。  
「當然，這不是為了讓你開心隨便說笑而已，我是認真的。無論發生什麼，只要你願意，我都會和你一直跳下去。等年紀到了，像HIRO桑他們一樣退役，可以將重心回歸家庭，或者繼續完成我們其他的事業，然後有空的時候，大家相約一起跳跳舞，這樣的生活也挺不錯的不是嗎？」  
經過一番笑鬧，Kenchi將他們的談話重新拉回了主軸，畢竟這才是困擾著Tetsuya的心魔。  
「我們的表演生涯終有一天會迎來終點，這是不可抗力的。但在那天來臨之前，千萬不要自己斬斷了道路，停留在半路上，好嗎？」  
握著Tetsuya的手，Kenchi深深望進他的眼中，期待他給自己一個安心的答覆，最後也終於等到他點頭，這才放寬了心。  
「手術我會陪你去，今天我會把那天的工作排開。」  
「好。」  
「如果還是害怕，一定要跟我說，別再自己胡思亂想。」  
「才沒有怕……」  
「那剛剛是誰趴在我胸前哭得那麼可憐阿？鼻涕都沾我衣服上了，你看。」  
「你好煩啊！」

一周後的手術進行得非常順利。  
公司特別找了在這方面極具權威的醫生主刀，以及他信任的醫師團隊，從檢查、制訂手術方案，到執行手術，甚至術後照護，都完整承包下來，並做到了不負眾望的完美結果。接下來手術後的休養才是關鍵階段，即便外傷復原了，也必須休息兩到三個月，禁止激烈運動或長時間走動讓腿部疲勞。  
然而，躺了三天病床、坐了三天輪椅，就讓Tetsuya忍不住了，得到醫生首肯之後就拄著拐杖往外跑，以致Kenchi在工作中間的空檔來看他時，只看到亞嵐一個人在病房裡，說Tetsuya桑想出去晃晃，隼只好跟著他去了。  
後來Kenchi繞著這層樓走了半圈，很快便看見在大片落地窗前，拄著拐杖緩步跳躍的Tetsuya，以及張著手臂護在他身後，一臉無奈勸他差不多該回去了的小森隼。  
「你怎麼跑到這裡來了？」  
「醫生說可以稍微活動一下身體，就讓隼陪我出來走走。」  
「走多久了？」  
詢問的對象轉向隼，他趕緊看了看時間據實相告。  
「病房到這邊，大概半小時左右。」  
「太久了，回去了。」  
Kenchi一來，把後輩晾一邊恣意活動的計畫立刻就泡湯，Tetsuya自然不樂意。  
「不過半小時哪裡久了？況且我也沒走多遠。」  
「你還在養傷期間，不能拿平常的標準作判斷。」  
「知道了知道了，現在走回去總行了吧？」  
「不行。」  
「那你要……哇啊、等等！」  
Kenchi二話不說，把枴杖丟給小森隼，彎身抱起Tetsuya便大步往前走，打算繞另一個方向回病房，算是滿足他還沒玩夠的心情，可以看看不同的景色，雖然都是病房也沒甚麼好看的就是了。  
「真是的，我一沒注意就亂來。」  
「有什麼辦法，已經一個星期沒好好活動身體了，好不容易獲得許可當然想走動走動。」  
「就是怕這樣，公司才勒令你多住院一個月。」  
根據醫生的說法，待四五天外傷恢復便可出院在家休養，只須注意不要過度活動，並定期回診追蹤狀況即可。但對後輩極為了解的公司大前輩們，為避免他為了趕緊恢復狀態回到工作而忽略休息，算是強迫性要他在醫院住一個月，只要有空便每天變換著不同的人來監督。  
現在看來，這項決策確實沒有做錯，只是大概需要團裡成員們或是大前輩來鎮壓才更有用些，看看無辜跟在後面的小森隼和傻傻在病房裡等的亞嵐就知道。  
「昨天還在坐輪椅，今天就想往外跑。」  
「恩……也是有原因的嘛。」  
只有剛被抱起時那一瞬間的驚嚇，後來便環著Kenchi的脖子，舒舒服服靠在他懷裡的Tetsuya扁了扁嘴解釋道。  
「你去過病房有看到誰在裡面吧？」  
「亞嵐？」  
「兩個小年輕閃的我眼睛都快瞎了，怎麼好好休息，不如出來溜達，別在那當電燈泡。」  
「但你才是病人。」  
「所以我才把隼一起叫出來，讓他們知道他們是來探望我的，不是來談戀愛的。」  
聽Tetsuya小聲地附在自己耳邊得意的說著，Kenchi也不禁揚起寵溺的笑，心想這古靈精怪、總在心中盤算著甚麼的可愛模樣，才是自己的戀人該有的樣子。  
「那就直接讓他嚐嚐看到別人放閃是甚麼滋味。」  
語罷便低頭啣住Tetsuya的雙唇，輕吮了幾下，不意外的得到了他害羞的嗔怪，還被扯了下頭髮；同時斜眼瞥了瞥走在後方的小森隼，滿意的見他突然像定格了一樣，神情癡呆地掏出手機。  
「亞嵐君，東西收一收墨鏡戴好，等我回去就走吧！」

END

後記：  
很少為一個CP瘋狂寫小甜文的呀！當初剛粉上二團時只知道鐵老師曾肩膀受傷，後來看相關節目及危機百棵時才發現竟然膝蓋也…QQ真的很讓人心疼，幸好他現在依然是在我們眼前快樂跳舞的美麗蝴蝶～  
橫須賀真的太棒了，讓我們在同人的世界裡開開心心的甜一遍吧！也希望能有更多太太可以多多產糧(笑哭


End file.
